Heretofore, there have been many different types of apparatus and methods proposed for making coffee and wherein such apparatus or methods have purportedly facilitated the efficient production of excellent tasting coffee. Many of such prior efforts have involved the use of specified quantities of coffee and placed the coffee in retainers through which hot water is poured to provide the desired beverage.
A number of problems have arisen in using the prior structures, including the fact that the strength of the coffee obtained is not uniform, the coffee may take an undesirable length of time for its production, the coffee grounds provided have not been used efficiently, the apparatus may have been costly to make and use, or the system may have been objectionable for other reasons.